Chris D. Vinicius
Statistics Japanese name: クリス·D.ヴィニシウス Romanized name: Kurisu D. Vu~inishiusu English name: Chris D. Vinicius Bounty: 900,000,000 beri Affiliations: World Government (formerly); Yonko; Shichibukai; Dark Angel Pirates; Unknown Pirate Crew (formerly) Occupations: Pirate; Captain; Royal Shichibukai (formerly) Epithet: "Dark Angel"; "Guardian of Poseidon" Age: Unknown Birthday: Unknown "Dark Angel" Chris is the captain of the Dark Angel Pirates and one of the Yonko. He was the one who killed Marshal D. Teach and ate his devil fruit, the Yami Yami no Mi. Appearance He is a tall man with almost the same build as Luffy, he has long silver hair and rose blue eyes. Chris wears a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster). It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collar bone region. Personality He stays quiet most of the time but has been seen to be very tactical and wise, with the occasional idiocy. He has also been seen to be very sympathetic towards his crew and other people. Relationships Dark Angel Pirates Being the captain of the infamous Dark Angel Pirates, he is very kind and understanding with his crew unlike most prate captains of the sea. He is never afraid to punish them with a hit to the back of the head if they mess up or act like idiots. Not much else is known about his relationship with them. Warframes Being one of the inventors and long time friends of them, Chris is held in high reverence with them. Chris saved all 19 of them when they were younger and they devoted their lives to helping him which has led to them volunteering for a special program with marine doctor Vega Punk. The program turned all nineteen of them into what are now revered as Warframes, androids that are each imbued with special abilities that give them an edge in different terrains and missions. While they still worked for the world government, they only answered to the person that they had devoted their lives to, Chris D. Vinicius. He held them in high regard and even offered them a place in his crew when he left the shichibukai, which they gladly accepted. Shadow D. Aorus He is very tolerant of the Shichibukai, whch he has been known for aiding from time to time. He has made a good and bad reputation with Aorus, one bad rep being that the last time they fought he temporarily killed Aorus and added his Fuwa Fuwa no Mi to his devil fruit powers along side the Bari Bari no Mi and the Yami Yami no Mi. He knows of Shadows high respect for him even after he "killed" Shadow. Edward Newgate "Whitebeard" Chris fears no one except for this man, but he also held high respect for him when he was alive. Whitebeard is actually the grandfather to Chris D. Vinicius who decided to claim the name of his mother, Ana Vinicius, while the only thing he claimed was the will of D that his father bared instead of claiming his fathers last name, Newgate. Because of him being separated from Whitebeard long before the death of Gol D. Roger he was never able to spend time with his grandfather, only meeting him later on in his life and fighting him, unaware of Edward Newgate being his grandfather. Remus He met the young pirate several times during his rivalry with Gol D. Roger and eventual met him again on his first visit to Fishman Island when he was wanting to liberate it and protect it from the marines and celestial dragons. Remus thought that Chris was with the navy since he was still a shichibukai at the time and so Remus began fighting him. They clashed for two days until he finally subdued Remus long enough for him to tell him about his future plan to betray the world government which seemed to calm Remus a bit. Since then he has protected Remus as long as he stayed on Fishman Island and was a bit happy to see him leave as a pirate captain. Marguerite During his time on Amazon Lily to gather rare supplies that could only be found on that island, he met one of the Kuja tribes amazons, Marguerite. She was going to take him to Boa Hancock to have her decide what to do with him. Chris knew that the pirate empress hated all but one male and tried to get away from Marguerite but it ended in a fight, Chris went easy on the girl as he wanted to subdue her instead of kill her. It seemed like his plan was working as she was beginning to slow, but Boa Hancock arrived and became Chris's opponent. After his fight with Boa, he was taken to the Kuja tribe to be judged on what they should do with him, but Marguerite pleaded with Boa to let him live. Boa was about to turn them both to stone but then remembered how Marguerite pleaded for Luffy and began wondering if this male was different as well, she let Chris move around the island freely to gather his supplies for a limited amount of time. While Chris was gathering the supplies he needed, he was never alone as Marguerite seemed to take an interest in him and asked him questions. This all led to an intimate relationship being made between them, of course thought, they had to keep their love a secret which was found out later on when Marguerite became pregnant. Kuzan Chris and Kuzan share an interesting relationship as they are friends but also enemies, not much is known about their relationship after the Battle at Marineford. Portgas D. "Fire Fist" Ace Chris met Ace 3 years after Ace left the Grey District of Baterilla. While Ace was 13, Chris seemed to look a little older, almost 16 years of age. They traveled together for a few years as they made a name for themselves before they finally separated and began to fight each other as both friends and rivals. Boa Hancock "Pirate Empress" Chris met Boa Hancock only a few times, every time he wasn't that welcomed around her though she did tolerate him since he was the father of her friend, Marguerite's, baby. Dracule "Hawk eye" Mihawk Dracule met Chris a few days after his fight with Zoro. Him and Chris battled and was annoyed to find that just like Zoro, Chris used the three sword style as well, but was surprised to find that he was more proficient in it than Zoro was at the time but was still unable to eat the legendary swordsman. Him, Dracule, and Zoro all shared a rivalry after that day and occasionally met up to have drinks, which scared the living hell out of the bartenders and people who saw three of the most deadly swordsmen in the world together in the same room. It would seem that some time during their rivalry, Chris beat Mihawk and acquired the legendary sword, Yoru. Gol D. Roger Just like his grandfather, Chris was a rival of Rogers even though Chris was generally young. They both clashed many times during Rogers life, but two of Rogers crew always seemed to fight him almost as much as they did, the two were Remus and Shanks. During the day of Rogers execution, Chris joined Silvers Rayleigh on a hill as they shared drinks and cried at the loss of a close friend. "Red-Haired" Shanks Being Yonko's, they both share a rivalry of hatred and an idiotic friendship. Not much is known of their personal friendship apart from their rivalry. Silvers Rayleigh Aside from their personal past while Gol D. Roger was still alive, there is nothing known of their relationship. Straw Hat Pirates Not much is know of how the two pirate crews met or what relation they have with each other, but it is known that Chris is wanted by three of the Straw Hat Pirates. Enemies Marshal D. Teach "Blackbeard" After the Battle at Marineford, Chris found out about his heritage to the man he respected and looked up to and then grew angry at the fact that Teach had killed him, he hunted down Teach and eventually found him as him and Luffy had their final clash. When Luffy refused to kill Teach and instead subdued him, Chris ran in and landed the final strike on Teech and then ate his devil fruit all for revenge for the death of his grandfather and his friend, Ace. Gorosei After Chris defected from the Royal Shichibukai, the Gorosei kept a personal eye on the Yonko to make sure he wasn't doing anything too destructive. After he defected from the Shichibukai, Chris approached the Gorosei which shocked all but one of them since their location was unknown to even most of the navy. The eldest member fought Chris instinctively, the other members were instructed not to interfere as the two clashed for days on end, both men being seen as monsters in battle. While the two battled, the youngest member noted that Chris was one of the few beings in the world who could stand a chance against even one of the Gorosei. The battle ended with no winner and no loser, Chris was satisfied by the fight as both him and the old man were damaged beyond belief, Chris left the Gorosei as he only wanted to test their potential and was satisfied by the fact that he knew now that he had to train harder if he wanted to kill even half of them. Navy/Marines Chris is wanted by the navy for his past crimes and the fact that he defected from the Royal shichibukai. Neo-Navy Being a pirate, the Neo-Navy despise him with an iron hatred. Abilities and Powers As a child, Chris was known for his inhuman strength as he was able to beat a gang of pirates who were attacking his home island. When a female admiral heard of what the child had done, she went to recruit him but was sent back in a bloody ship. Rokushiki Hike he was a shichibukai, Chris trained with the agents of CP9 in the use of the six powers. While he mastered the six powers, he still has not fully mastered the seventh power, Rokuogan. Hasshoken Some time during his life, Chris trained with the Chinjao Family in the use of Hasshoken. While he did not fully master the art, he was still able to beat several members of the Chinjao Family who were using the same technique against him. Haki At a young age Chris was able to perform Kenbunshoku haki to dodge the bullets of the pirates who would invade his home island. Because of this it was known by those familiar with haki that Chris would be a force to reckon with when he was an adult. Kenbunshoku Haki Chris was able to use mantra at a very young age and has since developed it more and more. Busoshoku Haki After he learned of what haki was, Chris joined Silvers Rayleigh in his training to use the other two forms of haki. After his training with Rayleigh, he was now able to use busoshoku haki to the point that he was able to use the very same ability that lets Luffy use the Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. Haoshoku Haki Chris spent years to learn this but was unsuccessful, until after his fight with Aorus when he unconsciously used it to stop Aorus's lieutenant in her tracks. Ever since then he was able to make progress in his use with the conquerors haki. Devil fruit Chris has great proficiency with the Yami Yami no Mi as he has been seen to absorb a navy base with a single black hole. Because of the mysterious ability of the Yami Yami no Mi, Chris was able to acquire the Bari Bari no Mi after defeating Bartolomeo and even acquiring the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi after defeating Aorus. Swordsmanship Chris is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is even able to use some sword techniques that utilize the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Brook classifies Chris as a user of the "Power of Destruction" (破壊力, Hakairyoku?) just like Zoro. Chris has also been shown to be able to use from the no sword style to the 9 sword style. It has been noted by many people in the world of one piece that after beating Mihawk, he is now the single greatest swordsman alive. Current swords Yoru: Yoru is known to be the strongest sword in the world. It is one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono and a "Black Sword" (黒刀, Kokutō?). This blade is currently owned by Chris D. Vinicius. Shodai Kitetsu: Shodai Kitetsu is one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono grade swords. Like all the Kitetsu swords, this one is said to be cursed. Being the highest grade of the three swords, Shodai Kitetsu is the strongest of all the Kitetsu swords. Its name also indicates it was the first of the three to be made. Shichiseiken: The Shichiseiken is considered to be the world's most beautiful sword and a valuable treasure, despite its cursed legends. The sword is designed after a jian, a double edged sword, with an eight-petaled design guard and a somewhat elaborate hilt and a red tassel at the end. The blade itself is emerald green, with a wavy design and seven glowing points spread evenly across it; these design glow green when the blade is active. Unlike the other wielded of the Shichikseiken, Chris was able to break the curse and wield it without being controlled. Shusui: Shusui is one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords and was once wielded by the legendary samurai Ryuma. It is considered the national treasure of the Wano Country. After his death, the katana was buried with Ryuma, until his grave was robbed by Moriah's crew. History Past Not much is revealed about his personal past other than his rivalry with the Roger Pirates. Quotes "I let fate guide me, not my eyes, that's why I wear this blindfold." "Go ahead, touch Marguerite, lay a finger on her, see what happens. And just so you know, I've fought the Gorosei, rivaled Gol D. Roger, defeated countless admirals, beat Dracule Mihawk, and Whitebeard is my gramps. So touch her. See. What. Happens." "This world is full of evil, it's nothing new. But to grow stronger in this corrupt world you must move forward and embrace it. So don't let the death of those close to you bring you down to this level, so embrace it, learn from it, an then hunt down the son of a bitch who caused all of this grief." Trivia I knocked up ya mother last night! Made by Chris, fuck all of those random ass numbers. Favorite word: "fuck" Major Battles Chris vs. Gol D. Roger (numerous times) Chris vs. Remus (numerous times) Chris vs. Aorus (numerous times) Chris vs. Marshal D. Teach (unseen) Chris vs. Edward Newgate (numerous times) Chris vs. Reaper D. Law (unseen) Chris vs. Bartalomeow (unseen) Chris vs. Shanks (numerous times) Chris vs. Dracule Mihawk (numerous times) Chris vs. Roronoa Zoro (numerous times) Chris vs. Kuzan (numerous times) Battle at Marineford Chris vs. Ace (numerous times) Chris vs. Boa Hancock (unseen) Chris vs. Gorosei (unseen) Etc.